ChanBaek Drable
by Kang Seulla
Summary: Kumpulan Drable ChanBaek
1. Chapter 1

Baekhyun memasuki rumahnya dengan langkah cepat yang menghentak-hentak. Meninggalkan Chanyeol –sang suami yang masih memarkirkan mobilnya. Setelah masuk kedalam kamarnya, Baekhyun membanting pintu kamarnya hingga menimbulkan suara nyaring yang memenuhi rumah minimalis tersebut.

Tak lama dari pintu tersebut tertutup, benda berwarna coklat itu kembali terbuka dengan menampilkan seorang lelaki bertubuh tinggi. Chanyeol berjalan mendekati sang istri yang tengah berdiri menghadap jendela – membelakangi dirinya.

"Sayang? Ada apa _hm_?" Chanyeol menyentuh pundak Baekhyun, namun tangannya dengan cepat ditepis oleh lelaki yang lebih mungil.

"Pergi sana! Aku membencimu, Chanyeol!"

Chanyeol menatap bingung kepada Baekhyun yang membelakangi dirinya. Ia menghela nafasnya kemudian memegang pundak sang istri dengan lembut. Memaksa pelan agar si mungil menghadap kearahnya.

"Bicara baik-baik, sayang. Katakan apa yang membuatmu marah?"

"Kau jahat, Chanyeol! Aku membencimu!"

"Kenapa?"

"Kau mengenalkanku kepada teman-temanmu hanya sebagai mantan kekasih? Apa-apaan?! Kau lupa dengan anak-anak yang berada dirumah ibumu?! Lalu surat nikah yang berada di laci lemari itu apa hah?!"

Chanyeol mengerjapkan matanya kemudian tertawa. Sedang Baekhyun semakin menggeram kesal melihat tingkah Chanyeol, dan semakin kesal ketika Chanyeol menarik tangannya – membawa tubuhnya kedalam pelukannya.

"Ish, lepas!" Baekhyun menggerakkan tubuhnya, mencoba menghindar dari pelukan Chanyeol, namun pelukan sang suami semakin menuntut.

"Hei hei dengarkan dulu sayang," Chanyeol mengelus pipi Baekhyun dan mencium keningnya. "Kau itu _'kan_ memang mantan kekasihku yang sudah menjadi istriku."

Chanyeol menahan senyumannya ketika melihat wajaj Baekhyun yang memerah. Dengan gemas dia mencium pipi Baekhyun dan mengacak rambutnya. "Aih, imutnyaa."

"Ish, Chanyeol!" sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya, Baekhyun memukul pelan dada Chanyeol kemudian menenggelamkan wajahnya disana. Ia memeluk tubuh Chanyeol erat, menyembunyikan wajahnya yang memerah malu.

"Jangan malu, sayang."

"Ish! Ish!"

Chanyeol tidak dapat menghentikan tawanya. Ia mengangkat tubuh ringan Baekhyun dan membawanya pada ranjang mereka. Merebahkan tubuh keduanya tanpa melepaskan pelukan mereka, mengaiktkan kedua kaki mereka dan mengecup kening si mungil.

"Aku sangat mencintaimu, Baek."

"Aku membencimu!"

Bukannya marah, Chanyeol malah semakin mengeratkan pelukkannya kemudian menyerukkan wajahnya pada perpotongan leher Baekhyun. Menggesekkan ujung hidungnya dengan gemas dan mendapatkan rengekkan manja dari lelaki mungil di dekapannya tersebut.

.

.

 _Senin, 3 July 2017_


	2. Chapter 2

Chanyeol menatap bingung seorang lelaki yang lebih pendek darinya berdiri di depannya dengan wajah seramnya. Ia menghela nafas kasar lalu melipat kedua tangannya didepan dadanya.

"Jadi ada apa lagi, Byun?"

Chanyeol masih ingat dengan sangat, bagaimana kelakuan lelaki pendek ini yang telah mempermalukan dirinya di depan murid satu sekolah. Hanya karena dirinya yang menyatakan perasaan cinta untuk lelaki mungil itu.

"Aku ingin berbicara denganmu."

Nada bicaranya masih angkuh, lelaki Byun ini menatap Chanyeol tajam. Bukannya takut, Chanyeol balas tatapan tersebut tak kalah tajam. Well, kenapa dia harus takut dengan lelaki yang bahkan harus mendongakkan kepalanya saat ini untuk bertatap muka dengannya.

"Katakan. Waktuku tidak banyak," Chanyeol melirik jam tangan yang melingkar di pergelangan tangan kirinya.

"Aku ingin menjadi kekasihmu, Park," satu alis Chanyeol terangkat, tidak menyangka bahwa Baekhyun akan mengucapkan kalimat tersebut. "Setelah ku lihat-lihat, kau ternyata manis juga."

Rahang Chanyeol terbuka, kemudian lelaki yang lebih tinggi itu terbahak sambil memegang perutnya yang terasa kram. Kini, yang lebih mungil balik menatap bingung kearah Chanyeol.

"Kau ternyata suka bercanda ya, Byun."

"Aku tidak bercanda!"

Bahu Chanyeol terangkat. Ia mendekat pada tubuh Baekhyun lalu memojokkannya pada dinding. Mengurung tubuh mungil Baekhyun dengan tubuh tingginya.

"Sadarlah dengan nada merengekmu tadi. Yang manis itu bukan diriku, tapi kau Baek. Bahkan kau bukan hanya manis, kau itu sangat cantik, sangat indah, sangat sempurna."

Baekhyun menautkan kedua alisnya. Ia menggerakkan tubuhnya, mencoba menghindari lelaki yang lebih tinggi.

"Akui saja, Baek. Kemarin kau sebenarnya tidak bermaksud menolakku bukan? Kau hanya malu."

"Lepaskan, Chanyeol!"

"Aku tidak akan melepaskanmu lagi," Chanyeol membawa tubuh Baekhyun kedalam dekapan hangatnya. Ia mengecup pucuk kepala Baekhyun dengan lembut, lalu tersenyum kecil saat tubuh mungil di dekapannya ini terpaku diam.

"Jadi, Baek. Tolong diingat 14 Juni itu tanggal anniversary kita."

Baekhyun mendorong tubuh Chanyeol kuat-kuat lalu menginjak keras kaki Chanyeol. Sipitnya menatap tajam Chanyeol yang tengah mengaduh kesakitan lalu pergi begitu saja dengan wajah yang memerah hingga ketelinga.

"Hei, Baekhyun! Kau tega sekali dengan kekasihmu!"

Baekhyun semakin berjalan cepat, namun sebelum menghilang pada tikungan, Baekhyun menjulurkan tangannya kebelakang. Menunjukkan jari tengahnya kepada Chanyeol. "Dasar Park gila!" usai berteriak ia membawa kaki mungilnya berlari cepat.

Chanyeol yang melihat tingkah menggemaskan Baekhyun hanya tertawa kecil sambil menyandarkan tubuhnya pada dinding. Kemudian menggeleng dan melangkah menyusul Baekhyun.

.

.

 _Sebenarnya drabble ini udah aku post buat mini games FF di CIC. Ada gang nebak ini dan benar?_


End file.
